The invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for making steno pads, other types of pads and/or analogous stationery products from stacks of overlapping sheets which are held together by rows of binders having portions extending into a series of recesses or cutouts provided in marginal portions of the sheets.
It is known to hold the sheets of a stack of overlapping sheets together by ring-shaped binders which can be opened up to enable the arcuate end portions of the opened binders to enter circular holes provided in one marginal portion of each sheet. The binders are thereupon closed to thus prevent accidental extraction of one or more sheets. The situation is different when the sheets of a stack of overlapping sheets are to be held together along one of their marginal portions by binders which are not designed to be opened, e.g., by binders which resemble circular discs and comprise rims having a substantially T-shaped cross-sectional outline. The sheets of stacks wherein the sheets are to be held together by such binders must be provided with recesses or cutouts each of which is open toward the adjacent marginal portion of the sheets so that the rim of a binder can be introduced into the recess without tearing of the sheet.